


Reset (I'll save you)

by Neverforget94



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Mental Instability, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverforget94/pseuds/Neverforget94
Summary: A one-shot of Lavellan being able to reset like Frisk in Undertale. Very short.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for bearing with my writing/lack of creativity. This is probably an idea that has been done before tbh.

She was knelt on the ground with her head down as her arm was jerked roughly by Solas as he pulled the anchor from her. A few hundred tries ago, Daja would have winced at his treatment of her. Her arm had long since grown numb from the pain though. Her breathing was calm as she listened to him. His voice was filled with contempt, directed at her alone. She didn’t mind, she told herself. As long as he spoke, she didn’t mind. She’d rather him hate her and stay than love her and leave. But…as it was he was still leaving. Again.

‘You’ve loved me hundreds of times,’ she thought, ‘does a part of you remember yet?’

Her mind was nearly as old as his now, and it was beginning to bleed through. Sera was the first to notice surprisingly. She’d been commenting more and more frequently about having done something before. And she had surprised her. Sera, the one who denied being elfy and weird, was the one who remembered a past life.

 _“We’ve done this before Daja. I know you and I shouldn’t,”_ she had said to her upon one of their first meetings, _“Explain._ ”

She had told Sera everything when they were alone together, and Sera hadn’t joined the inquisition that time. Not until after Haven. But she had come back.

_“It may be elfy and weird, but we’re friends yeah? I remember that much.”_

Cole had been next, appearing in her mind along with the envy demon on a different run through. _“I know who you are. We are friends. You keep coming back, over and over. Everything’s changing but what does it matter if he doesn’t stay?”_

It was then her curiosity was sparked. If she kept going would those she was closest to begin to remember? And they did. Slowly, over the course of years and years of work, they all remembered bits and pieces of prior lives. She kept it a secret from each of the companions though. Each one thought that they were the only one who remembered. But he didn’t. No matter what she did, how many times she went back, he gave no indication that he remembered.

It was driving her mad. If she could just make him see how far she was willing to go. To torture herself again and again, love him and lose him, allow despair to eat away at her, to keep them all from moving on. Slowly, she began to destroy the bonds she had created, forcing distance between herself and everyone else. Their sanity was wearing thin, they remembered more and more every time. This time around she had tried to make everyone hate her. She didn’t want to go back this time. She wanted to move on. Maybe if they hated her, she could grow to hate them. Maybe she could hate him.

It didn’t work. She had been going to let him go. Walk out of her life, hate filled, hell bent on killing her.

But she couldn’t.

“Live well, while time remains.”

How she hated that sentence.

She stood up as he was about to step through the eluvian, moving on instinct. Time was endless for her. The fact she had seen this exact event take place before was proof of that. How did the ancient elves stay sane with their long lives? She was so tired. But for the chance of him staying, she would keep the very world itself from moving on. If they all lost their sanity together…She was willing to suffer the consequences.

“You’re leaving me again.” She said, her voice piercing the air.

He paused and his eyebrow quirked up. A gesture that she could read as curiosity, surprise, and annoyance. She smiled, but her eyes were sad. The expression he wore echoed in her mind to the countless times she had seen it. Sometimes there was also an undertone of adoration. Other times, like now, there was anger.

Her arm was pulling apart now. Pieces of it floating away from her, like ash in the air. It used to burn her. She would have still been on the ground, pain pinning her in place until the anchor was gone and Solas too. But the pain, she had learned the very first time, was nothing compared to him killing her heart.

“You don’t remember, you never do.” She said, the smile fixed in place, “You won’t remember this time either I’m afraid…But as I’ve sworn to you, again and again, I will save you Solas.”

He frowned, and opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. “’Why would you want to save me after what I’ve told you.’ You needn’t bother saying it. I’ve heard it before.” She stepped closer to him and he raised a hand in warning, and she babbled on.

“You are the only one to never remember. Why is that I wonder? It doesn’t matter. I’ll go back again. I won’t let you destroy me again. Take my heart and leave again. Dread wolf, Fen’harel, Solas, one and the same, off to kill everyone in the world to bring back his past, again.”

She approached him, and he let her. Curiosity and confusion stayed his hand. When she was right in front of him, she laid what was left of the anchor and her hand on his cheek. “I’ll see you in the next life.”

She then let go, stepped back, and closed her eyes.

~

For a moment, after she was gone, he remembered her too.

~


End file.
